


Love today or die forever

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blindekuh, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tags Are Hard, Wenn das keine vielversprechenden Tags sind., fiasseln, füßeln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max möchte Chloe überraschen und ihr eine bessere Liebhaberin sein.





	Love today or die forever

Max stand an Arcadia Bay's Strandpromenade. Hier war der Ort wo sich im Sommer und besonders an Wohnenden Touristen tummelten. Jetzt war es aber Herbst und früh am Morgen. Die Sonne ging auf und einige Geschäfte hatten noch gar nicht geöffnet. Es wehte ein kühler aber angenehmer Wind. Ungefähr zum tausendsten Mal kontrollierte Max ob sie alles dabei hatte. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und stellte ca. zum tausendsten Mal fast, dass sie tatsächlich alles dabei hatte. - Kamera, Geldbeutel, Handy und das Buch.

Chloe wusste natürlich nicht was Max vorhatte. Max hatte ihrer Freundin nur gesagt, dass sie sich mit ihr treffen wollte - keine große Sache. Tatsächlich hatte Max aber sehr spezielle Pläne für Heute. Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß, als sie erneut ihren Plan mental durchspielte. Chloe und Max wahren jetzt schon einige Monate ein Paar und Max war glücklich, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben gewesen war. Es gab nur eine Sache die sie störte; sie wollte Chloe eine bessere Liebhaberin sein!

Es war immer Chloe gewesen die neue Ideen für ihr Sex-Leben hatte. Max blieb nichts übrig, als die Dinge, die Chloe ihr zeigte, zu imitieren. Sie wollte Chloe zeigen wie toll es sein kann von seinem Partner überrascht zu werden - und heute würde Chloe diejenige mit dem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sein! Max kontrollierte zum ca. tausend und ersten Mal ob sie alles dabei hatte. Gerade als sie ca. zum tausend und ersten Mal festgestellt hatte, dass sie das Buch dabei hatte, konnte sie Chloe kommen sehen.

Max machte sich keine Illusionen, sie wusste, dass Chloe sofort erkennen würde, das sie etwas geplant hatte. Also versuchte sie erst gar nicht cool zu wirken und rannte zu Chloe um sie zu umarmen, "Hey, Chloe!" - "Wow, Max! Langsam!", sagte Chloe und ergänzte nach einer kurzen Weile, " ... Luft, ich brauche Luft!" - "Sorry!", Max löste die Umarmung und betrachtete Chloes hübsches Gesicht. Chloe sah sie skeptisch an und fragte: "Also ... was hast du vor?".

Max nahm Chloe's Hand und die beiden Schlenderten an der Küste entlang. "Es ist schön hier; besonders da nicht so fiele Leute hier sind. Außerdem wollte ich ein paar Fotos der Morgenstimmung machen.", Max hatte den Satz eingeübt und sie war recht zufrieden mit ihrer Performance. Chloe sah sie dennoch skeptisch an und antwortete: "Okay ... ich will jetzt mal so tun als würde ich das glaube."

Max zog an Chloe's Hand und tat ihr bestes überrascht zu klingen: "Oh, die Eisdiele hat geöffnet!" - "Du möchtest Eis essen?", Chloe warf ihr wieder einen skeptischen Blick zu, diesmal aber mit einer Portion Verwunderung. Chloe konnte Max lesen wie ein offenes Buch; ihre Freundin hatte etwas vor, das war offensichtlich - aber was?

Max bestellte sich eine Kugel Erdbeereis in der Waffel und sah zu Chloe: "Willst du auch eins? Ich lade dich ein!" - "Äh ... Ich hab _leider_ schon gefrühstückt!", antwortete Chloe. "Ich kenne deine Art zu frühstücken. Bist du sicher, dass du nichts _essen_ möchtest?", sagte Max und nahm die rosa farbige Eiskugel von dem Verkäufer entgegen. Max drehte sich wieder zu Chloe, hob das Eis zu ihrem Mund und sah Chloe vielsagend an. Als sie mit ihre Zunge genussvoll über das Eis schlechte, schloss sie ihre blauen Augen und machte ein Geräusch, als hätte sie eben das delikateste Eis der Welt im Mund. Anschließend sagte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag: "Hmmmm ... bist du sicher?" - "Äh ... Ja ... ich bin mir sicher.", antwortete Chloe unsicher. Ihr dämmerte jetzt in welche Richtung sich dieser Ausflug entwickeln würde.

"Okay! Selber schuld.", sagte Max und drehte sich zu dem Verkäufer. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte hakte sich Max mit ihrer freien Hand bei Chloe ein und führte sie auf die Terrasse der Eisdiele. Es gab, fiele freie Plätze - genauer gesagt, gab es nur einen Tisch an dem ein paar Leute saßen. Max bot Chloe einen Stuhl bei einem Tisch in der Nähe der anderen Eisdielen-Besucher an; Chloe sah sie fragend an und auch die Fremden warfen ihr ähnliche Blicke zu. "Die Sicht aufs mehr ist hier am besten.", sagte Max zu Chloe aber auch laut genug, dass die Fremden sie höheren konnten. Chloe setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Max Schob ihn ihr zurecht. Anschließend setzte sie sich ihr gegenüber und schleckte wieder über ihr Eis.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zungenspitze von unten bis Ganz nach oben immer an derselben Stelle. Chloe zückte ihre Zigarettenschachtel ohne Max aus den Augen zu lassen. Max schleckte noch einmal besonders langsam den Graben auf ihrer rosafarbenen Eiskugel entlang, der sich inzwischen gebildet hatte und sah Chloe tief in die Augen. Dann lächelte sie und sagte: "Das ist genau was ich jetzt gebracht habe! *schleck* immer wenn ich bei dir bin *schleck* wird mir ganz heiß! *schleck*"

Chloe schluckte. Max war weit davon entfernt zu flüstern. Die anderen Gäste konnten sie ohne Zweifel hören. Max fuhr ein weiteres Mal mit ihrer Zunge durch die ritze in ihrer Eiskugel; stoppte aber dieses Mal in der oberen Hälfte und machte dort jetzt kreisende Bewegungen mit ihrer Zunge. Chloe klappte sprichwörtlich das Kinn herunter. Hätte sie ihre Zigarette in der Zwischenzeit nicht vergessen, wäre sie ihr jetzt aus dem Mund gefallen. Max kam dem Eis näher und bedeckte es jetzt mit ihren Lippen. Chloe wusste, dass Max ihrer Zunge immer noch bewegte und wünschte sich inständig mit dem Erdbeereis Tauschen zu können. Max erhöhte das Tempo bis sie das Eis gerade zu, zu verschlingen begann. Schlürfend und schmatzend machte sie sich wie ein Raubtier über das hilflose Erdbeereis her. Bevor sie ihren Mund wieder gänzlich von dem Eis entfernte schleckte sie noch ein paar mal zärtlich durch die etwas aus der Form gekommene Ritze.

Max lächelte Chloe an und sagte: "Lecker aber ich hatte schon besseres.". Max Lippen, Wangen, ihr Kinn und sogar ihre Nasenspitze war mit Eis verschmiert. Chloe war sprachlos und auch die Leute am Nachbartisch schwiegen jetzt. Sie wagte es nicht hinüber zu schauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie nur erkennen, dass mindestens einer der Personen zu ihr herüber sah. Max beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste Chloe schnell auf den Mund.

Chloe fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen. "Auf den Geschmack gekommen?", fragte Max und hielt ihrer Freundin die Halb gegessene Eiskugel hin. Chloe entschied, dass es das beste sei das Eis zu vernichten - außerdem war es tatsächlich recht lecker. Max wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch ab. Chloe entspannte sich wieder und auch am Nachbartisch begannen die Leute wieder zu sprechen. Was Niemand außer Max wusste war, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig war. Sie streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und als Chloe gerade ein Stück der Waffel abbiss zog Max mit ihren Füßen ein Bein von Chloe näher zu sich herüber und begann ihren Unterschenkel zu streicheln.

Bevor Chloe etwas sagen konnte sprach Max: "Ich lese gerade ein neues Buch!" - "Was?", Chloe wollte es sich nicht eingestehen aber das Lächeln auf Max' Lippen machte ihr jetzt ein wenig Angst. "Es heißt 'Love today or die forever' - es geht um zwei Freundinnen und da gibt es dieses eine Kapitel.", Max griff in ihre Tasche und holte das Buch hervor. Gleichzeitig wanderten Max' Füße zu Chloe's Oberschenkel. Sie schlug das Buch auf der Seite mit dem Eselsohr auf.

Dieses Kapitel war sprich wörtlich der Höhepunkt vor dem tragischen Ende. Aber mit dem Ende wollte sich Max heute nicht beschäftigen. Max rutschte etwas nach unten um Chloe's wunderbaren Oberschenkel besser massieren zu können. Gleichzeitig sah sie Chloe in die Augen und erklärte ihr die Handlung: "Die Protagonistin liebt ihre Freundin und ihre Freundin liebt die Protagonistin aber auch den Fotografen ..." - "Welcher Fotograf?", fragte Chloe; ihre Stimme war etwas uneben.

Max gefiel es welchen Effekt sie auf Chloe hatte. Sie rutschte noch etwas tiefer und streichelte Chloe jetzt ganz bis zum Ende. "Der Fotograf ist so etwas wie der Freund der Freundin und er fotografiert die beiden Freundinnen regelmäßig. Es sind Bilder für Kleider Kataloge, keine Nacktbilder - eigentlich. Alle drei verdienen so etwas Geld.". Max sah, dass es Chloe schwer fiel sich zu Konzentrieren. Also begann sie jetzt einfach zu lesen - eigentlich brauchte man sowieso kein besonders Hintergrundwissen um den Kern dieses Kapitels zu begreifen. Sie hatte das Kapitel schon oft gelesen und sich dabei berührt - sie kannte das Kapitel in- und auswendig!

Max konzentrierte sich mehr auf ihre Füße zwischen Chloe's Schenkeln, als auf die Buchstaben vor sich. Das Kapitel begann ganz harmlos aber mit schönen Andeutungen was den Leser gleich noch erwarten würde. So hielt es Max auch mit ihren Füßen, sie war jetzt ganz sanft und langsam zu Gange. Der Text beschrieb wie sich die Freundinnen für das Fotoshooting umzogen. Die Protagonisten bewunderte den Körper ihrer Freundin - etwas lag in der Luft.

Die Bilder, die das Trio bei dem Fotoshooting machte, wurden gut wie noch nie. Die Liebe zwischen den Modeln, die Unentschlossenheit und die damit einher gehende fülle von Gefühlen der Freundin und der Hass zwischen der Protagonistin und dem Fotografen waren auf den Bildern gerade zu greifbar. Der Sturm der Gefühle erreichte einen ersten Höhepunkt als die Protagonisten plötzlich ihre Freundin vor ihrem Freund, den Fotografen, küsste.

Max rutschte noch etwas nach unten, ihr Kopf war jetzt knapp über der Tischkante, ihr Fuß drückte gegen Chloe's Lustzentrum. Der Protagonistin war egal was der Fotograf dachte oder fühlte. Sie würde ihre Freundin nicht teilen - niemals. Besser er sieht es selbst. Doch an stelle von Gebrüll und Geschrei hörte sie nur die Kamera Klicken, also machte sie weiter.

Das Buch beschrieb wie die Protagonistin ihrer Freundin zwischen die Beine griff. Max streifte mit ihrem Fuß über chloe's Hosenbund als versuche sie Chloe's Hose herunterzuziehen. Max sah von dem Buch auf und erblickte Chloe mit tief rotem Kopf - wunder schon. Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Chloe atmete druckvoll aus als der Kontakt zu Max Füßen plötzlich weg war. Chloe beobachtete Max unter dem Tisch verschwinden und neben ihr wieder auftauchen.

"Es ist recht frisch, findest du nicht?", sagte Max und legte ihren Hoodie über Chloes Oberschenkel. Max nahm das Buch mit einer Hand. Die andere Hand verschwand unter der provisorischen Decke und öffnete Chloe's Hosenknopf. Max und Chloe sahen sich kurz an. Chloe war überrascht und aufgeregt - perfekt! Den letzten Satz aus dem Buch wiederholend griff Max in Chloe's Hose. So wie es das Buch beschrieb berührte Max ihre Freundin.

Chloe griff den Tisch so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden und noch bevor das Kapitel zu Ende war konnte Max spüren wie Chloe ein stiller Orgasmus durchfuhr "Chloe, die beste Stelle kommt doch erst noch.", sagte Max spielerisch. Sie ließ ihre Hand in Chloes Hose und die beiden sahen sich die vorbeigehenden Leute an. Die Sonne stand inzwischen deutlich höher und mit der Sonne kamen jetzt auch immer mehr Leute. "Ein schöner Tag!", sagte Chloe schließlich die Stille brechend. "Ja!", antwortete Max.

Es folgte wieder ein Moment des stillen beieinander seins. Max legte ihren Kopf auf Chloe's Schulter und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich warm und geborgen mit Chloe neben ihr, mit ihrem Hoodie als gemeinsame Decke. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete war es plötzlich dunkel.

Max lag in Chloe's Bett; ihre Hand lag zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen und Chloe schnarchte friedlich neben ihr. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und betrachtet die schlafende Schönheit. Den Wunsch Chloe zu Überaschen hatte Max nicht nur geträumt und sie hatte tatsächlich auch ein paar Ideen, wenn auch nicht so extreme wie in ihrem Traum - mit Ausnahme dieser einen Idee. Für den Anfang würde sie es aber langsam angehen.

Sie kelterte vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Max wollte Chloe nicht wecken - noch nicht. Chloe lag halb zugedeckt mit aufgespreizten Gliedmaßen in ihrem Bett. Max rieb sich die Hände - bei dem was sie vorhatte waren kalte Finger tabu. Sie kroch vorsichtig unter die Decke. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Wange ganz sanft über Chloe's Oberschenkel, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging.

Nur noch Max' Beine ragten unter der Decke hervor. Chloe's Schenkel neben ihr und die Decke über ihr - Max spürte eine Mischung aus Wärme, Geborgenheit und Intimität. Für einen Monet blieb sie ganz still liegen. Sie fühlte Chloe's Wärme und hörte ihren sanften Atem. Chloe schlief tief und fest, nicht ahnend was Max mit ihr vorhatte.

Max küsste Chloe's Unterhose so sanft wie es nur ging. Chloe schlief und Max überzog Chloe's rechte Schamlippe mit weiteren Küssen - super sanft und langsam. Chloe machte nach wie vor nicht den Eindruck wach zu werden, also wiederholte Max dasselbe auf der anderen Seite, mit ein kleinem bisschen mehr druck. Max küsste Chloe anschließend mittig. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf Chloe's und bewegte ihren Mund nur ganz langsam.

Max erhöhte etwas die Geschwindigkeit bis Chloe's Bein ein klein wenig zuckte. Daraufhin reduzierte sie den druck und verlangsamte ihre Bewegung. Nach dem sich Chloe wieder vollkommen entspannt hatte erhöhte sie wieder das Tempo. Es gefiel ihr auf diese weise mit Chloe zu spiel. Sie wiederholte dieses spiel wieder und wieder. Nach einigen Zügen begannen sich Chloe's Lippen ein klein wenig zu öffnen und auch ihr Atem ging zu einem sanften hauchen über.

"Hat Chloe jetzt einen feuchten Traum?", fragte sich Max, "Träumt sie jetzt von mir?". Max machte es zu nehmend Spaß die schlafende Chloe zu verwöhnen. Es gefiel ihr zur Abwechslung die Führung zu haben und es gefiel ihr diese unwillkürlichen Reaktionen von Chloes Körper zu provozieren. Max mochte auch den Geruch ihrer Freundin und noch vieles mehr.

Sie verzichtete aber darauf sich selbst zu berühren. Sie wollte nicht, dass die zusätzliche Bewegung Chloe aufweckte. Erneut schien Chloe wacher zu werden und Max reduzierte wieder ihre Bewegung. Sie ging wieder zu ganz sanften Küssen über. Es war Zeit das Risiko zu erhöhen. Max zog so vorsichtig wie es nur ging Chloe's Unterhose zur Seite.

Sie begann die eine freigelegte Schamlippe zu küssen. Chloe schien langsam zu erwachen aber Max konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten - endlich war dieser dumme Stoff nicht mehr im Weg. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge Komplet über Chloe's entblößte Lippe. "Max?", Chloe's Stimme war eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Gähnen - sehr sexy. "Mmmm Hhhm.", antworte Max und drückte den Stoff noch weiter zur Seite und gab Chloe einen Kuss auf ihre ach so empfindliche stelle.

Max bemühte sich das Tempo niedrig zu halten, als Chloe ihre Hüfte kreisen lies nahm Max ihre freie Hand und umklammerte Chloe's Oberschenkel. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sagte: "Langsam Chloe! Heute gib ich das Tempo vor!" - "Nicht ... aufhören!", jammerte Chloe. Aber Max blieb erbarmungslos: "Wie sagt man?" - "Nicht aufhören, bitte!", verbesserte sich Chloe.

Max grinste und zog wieder Chloe's Höschen zur Seite. Max küsste und schleckte - alles ohne Hektik und in Ruhe. Nach einer Weile spürte sie Chloe's Finger auf ihrem Kopf. Sie liebte es, wenn Chloe ihr durch die Haare fuhr und ihr die Kopfhaut massierte. Max machte keine Anstalten das Tempo zu erhöhen. Zwischendurch wand sie sich sogar von Chloe's Lustzentrum ab - ein sanfter Biss in die Oberschenkelinnenseite bevor sie sich ihren weg zu Chloe's Mitte zurück küsste.

Die Zeit verging und Chloe's Finger massierten Max Kopf immer energischer. Nachdem Chloe ein paar Mal, "Bitte!", gesagt hatte drang Max erst mit ihrer Zungenspitze und kurz darauf mit einem Finger in Chloe ein. Max positionierte sich neu, um mit mehr Kraft arbeiten zu können. Sie schob noch einen zweiten Finger in ihre Freundin. Chloe dankte es ihr mit lustvollem Stöhnen.

Max saugte und schleckte an Chloe's Klitoris und brachte ihre Freundin so zu einem wunderbaren Orgasmus. Chloe verengte sich, ihre Hände zogen an Max Haaren, ihre Schenkel zitterten und ihr Stöhnen war wunderschön und laut - sogar unter der Decke. Max war überglücklich. Sie hatte Chloe noch nie einen derart heftigen Orgasmus beschert. Als sich Chloe's Körper wieder entspannte, legte Max ihren Kopf auf Chloes Unterleib.

"Das war ... Wahnsinn, Max!", sagte eine Atemlose Chloe. "Mmmm Hhhm!", antwortete Max die gerade ihre Finger im Mund hat. Anschließend klettert Max über eines von Chloe's Beinen und kuschelt sich, nach einem Kuss auf Chloe's andere Lippen, mit dem Rücken zu ihre Freundin. Chloe dreht sich zur Seite und formte für Max das große Löffelchen. Sie lehnte sich über Max' Ohr und fragte: "War das, was du mit mir ausprobieren wolltest?" - "Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte Max die Antwort bereits wissend. Chloe biss ihrer Freundin spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen und sagte ohne von ihrem Ohr abzulassen: "Oh ja!" - "Sag es!", antworte Max grinsend und mit geschlossenen Augen. Chloe lies von dem Ohrläppchen ab und fragte etwas nachdenklich: "Was?". Max grinste noch etwas breiter und sagte: "Sag: Liebe Max, du darfst dich über mich im Schlaf her machen, wann immer du möchtest!"

Chloe drückte ihre Lippen gegen Max Nacken um nicht kichern zu müssen und holte anschließend Luft und sagte: "Aller liebste Max, du darfst dich, wann immer und wo immer du möchtest, dich über mich her machen!", anschließend küsste sie erneut Max' Nacken. Max tat vom Dauergrinsen schon etwas die Wangen weh und womöglich machte sich jetzt auch bemerkbar, dass sie Chloe eben wie eine Ausdauersportlerin mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte. "Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen, Chloe. Wenn du wüstest wovon ich heute Nacht geträumt habe.", sagte Max.

"Wovon hast du den Geträumt?", fragte Chloe und wanderte mit ihrer Hand an Max hinunter. Doch bevor ihre Hand ihr Ziel erreicht hatte wurde sie von Max abgefangen. "Na na, Chloe! Ich habe noch mehr geplant und meine nächste Idee beinhaltet ein Berührungsverbot für dich!", sagte Max. Sie versuchte streng zu klingen - mit mäßigem Erfolg. "Was?", Chloes Stimme klang geradezu geschockt.

Max drehte sich um, so das die beiden Mädchen sich ins Gesicht schauen konnten. Nach Chloe's Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen gefiel ihr die Idee, Max nicht berühren zu dürfen, ganz und gar nicht. "Und wie lange?", fragte Chloe mürrisch. Max streichelte Chloe's Wange und sagte sanft aber bestimmt: "Bis ich es dir wieder erlaube!"

Chloe war sichtlich irritiert. Ihre Verwunderung wurde auch nicht kleiner, als Max aus dem Bett stieg, ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche zog und sagte, dass sie ihr etwas vorlesen wollte. Max schaltete Chloe's Tischlampe ein, drehte den Schreibtischstuhl zu Chloe und sagte: "Bei diesem Kapitel muss ich immer an dich denken. Ich lese dieses Kapitel recht häufig - meistens wenn es spät ist und wenn du nicht da bist.", Max setzte sich auf den Stuhl und spreizte ihre Beine, "Ich berühre mich dann auch meistens ... eigentlich immer."

Chloe saß inzwischen aufrecht im Bett: "Du willst, dass ich dir zusehe?" - "Ja ... ist das ... merkwürdig?", sagte Max etwas verunsichert. Chloe stieg aus dem Bett: "... und ich darf dich nicht berühren." - "... Ja.", Max hoffte jetzt inständig Chloe nicht beleidigt zu haben. Chloe ging auf Max zu: "Das klingt...", sie war jetzt direkt vor Max und lehnte sich zu ihr herunter, "... ziemlich heiß! Zeig mir wie es sich die klein Max selbst macht!", mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich wieder und sah Max erwartungsvoll an.

Max nahm ihr Buch und öffnete dieses eine Kapitel. Chloe grinste und sagte: "Ich dachte immer du würdest dir Bilder von mir ansehen, wenn du dich berührst. Wozu hast du überhaupt so fiele Bilder von mir gemacht wenn du sie nicht benutzt.". Max drehte wortlos das Buch um und zeigte Chloe die Innenseite und blätterte ein paar Mal um. Auf jeder Seite wahren Polaroids von Chloe. Die beiden Mädchen grinsten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann brach Chloe plötzlich das Schweigen: "Wo ist deine Kamera?" - "Wieso?", fragte Max mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Gib sie mir!", sagte Chloe und streckte ihre Hand aus.

"Was ... warum?", Max Augen wanderten hin und her. "Weniger fragen mehr Kamera rausrücken!", befahl Chloe mit weiterhin ausgestreckter Hand. Max griff erneut in ihre Tasche und gab Chloe ihre Kamera. Chloe wusste natürlich wie die alte Kamera ihres Vaters funktionierte. Sie richtete die Kamera auf Max. Diese protestierte noch kurz doch da wurde der Raum auch schon von dem Blitzlicht erleuchtet. Als Chloe das Bild aus der Kamera zog und darauf wartete, dass es sich entwickelte protestierte Max weiter, "... aber Chloe das Licht könnte nicht ungünstiger sein und ..." - "Es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen.", bemerkte Chloe trocken und schüttelte jetzt das Bild wie es Max immer tat, als würde es helfen das Bild schneller sichtbar zu machen.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich wieder einen Moment lang ohne zu sprechen an. Diesmal war es Max die das Schweigen brach: "Okay ... aber dann will ich mit dir auch solche Bilder machen.". Ohne jegliche verzögern antwortet Chloe: "Deal!". Max seufzte und sah zu Chloe. Sie konnte sich gerade so einen Kommentar über die Art und Weise wie Chloe die Kamera hielt verkneifen.

Stattdessen erklärte sie kurz die Handlung des Buches - so wie in ihrem Traum. Als sie begann, das Kapitel vorzulesen wanderte ihre Hand unter ihre Unterhose und machte kreisende Bewegungen. Wieder wurde der Raum kurz grell erleuchtet. Es folgte das Surren der Kamera und ein leises aber lustvolles Stöhnen von Max. Es fiel ihr bald schwer die Worte auf dem Papier zu verbalisieren. Wenn sie alleine war las sie natürlich leise, das war deutlich einfacher.

Chloe machte jetzt ein Bild nach dem anderen. Max hatte schon lange davon fantasiert, dass Chloe sie beobachtet aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sie derart erregen würde. Sie zog schnell ihr Höschen herunter. Sie war bei weitem noch nicht bei ihrer Lieblingsstelle aber fast schon bei ihrem Höhepunkt. Max drang mit ihrem Mittelfinger in sich ein und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild von Chloe vor sich. Sie Stöhnte Chloes's kompletten nahmen, zog die Beine an und gab sich dem Inneren und dem Äußeren Blitzlichtgewitter hin.

Max genoss ihren Orgasmus. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Chloe direkt vor ihr und hielt den Stuhl fest, auf dem Max saß. "Du währst fast samt Stuhl umgefallen; mein süßer Tollpatsch.", erklärte sie. Max hielt ihr ihren mehr als nur feuchten Finger vors Gesicht und sagte: "Danke.". Chloe nahm Max' Finger in den Mund und lutschte eifrig. "Hey, ich brauch den Finger noch, Chloe", sagte Max und Chloe lies widerwillig von ihrem Finger ab.

Max griff eines der Polaroids die quer über den Boden verteilt lagen. Sie empfand es als sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig sich auf diese Art zu sehen. Aber der Bildausschnitt war gar nicht schlecht gewählt. Das Gegenlicht von der Tischlampe erleuchtete die Konturen. Nur die scharfen Schatten des Blitzlichts gefielen Max nicht. Andererseits gab dieser Makel dem Bild eine gewisse Authentizität. "Und ...", fragte Chloe, der nicht entgangen war das Max das Bild kritisch beäugte. "Es ist komisch mich so zu sehen ... aber technisch gesehen ist es eine gute Aufnahme.", sagte Max zögerlich.

Chloe nahm ein anderes Bild vom Boden und sagte nachdenklich: "Ich denke ich verstehe jetzt endlich was dir an der Fotografie so gefällt. Ich will mich nicht selbst loben aber ... das ist wahre Kunst!", Chloe sprach die letzten Worte voller Inbrunst. Max beugte sich neugierig zu Chloe und betrachtete das Bild, dass Chloe so bewunderte. Es war eine Nahaufnahme. Es war eine Aufnahme von Max' Liebeszentrum, zur Hälfte verdeckt von einem durch die Bewegung leicht verschwommenen Handrücken. Max machte sich eine innerliche Notiz sich das nächste Mal die Fingernägel zu lackieren - Feuer rote Fingernägel würden das Foto noch interessanter Machen.

Chloe riss die Fotografin aus ihren Gedanken in dem sie sagte: "Ich muss mir auch so eine Fotowand zulegen wie du." - "Nein Chloe, du hängst diese Bilder nicht an die Wand - sie sind nur für dich!", sagte Max ernst - sie war sich nicht sicher ob Chloe einen Scherz gemacht hatte oder es ernst meinte - zuzutrauen wär's ihr. "Aber was ist mit den Bildern auf denen man dein Gesicht gar nicht sieht?", argumentierte Chloe. "Nein!", antwortete Max und sah Chloe streng an. "Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Max.", sagte Chloe und sammelte die Bilder vom Boden auf. Nachdem sie die Bilder in ihrer metallenen Box verstaut hatte ging sie wieder auf Max zu und sagte: "Also ... ist mein Berührungsverbot wieder aufgehoben?", sie lehnte sich zu Max hinunter und spitzte ihre Lippen.

Doch anstelle ihrer Lippen legte Max einen Finger auf Chloe's Mund und drückte sie zurück. Chloe ging rückwärts, Max stand auf und folgte ihr. Sie schob ihre Freundin weiter bis chloe auf der Bettkante zum Sitzen kam. Jetzt lehnte sich Max zu Chloe hinunter. Ihre Münder wahren nur durch Max' Finger getrennt und Max sagte: "Ja du darfst mich berühren ... wenn du gewinnst." - "Wenn ich was gewinne?", fragte Chloe. "Ein Spiel.", sagte Max lächelnd. "Welches Spiel?", wollte Chloe wissen.

Max griff Chloe's T-Shirt, zog es ihr aus und Verband ihrer Freundin damit die Augen. Anschließend flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr: "Wir haben fiel zu lange schon nicht mehr Blinde-Kuh gespielt!". Chloe rückte die Augenbinde zurecht und fragte: "... und ich bin die Blinde-Kuh?" - "Dein Scharfsinn wird nur von deiner Schönheit übertroffen", sagte Max. Chloe drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung von Max' Stimme und sagte: "Leck mich!" - "Später.", antwortete Max trocken.

Max schlich davon und sprach weiter: "Aber erst musst du mich fangen.". Chloe stand auf und bewegte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen in Richtung Max. Sie lief ins Leere und vernahm Max' Stimme jetzt aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung: "Zu langsam.". Chloe schnaufte wütend und ging jetzt mit breit ausgestreckten Armen auf Max zu - ein herrlicher Anblick. Max huschte unter einem ihrer Arme durch und gab ihr bei der Gelegenheit noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Max konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu kichern. "Ich krieg dich schon, wart's nur ab.", mit diesen Worten drehte Chloe sich um und stampfte schnell auf Max zu. Ihre Brüste wippten wunderbar auf und ab. Max war für einen Moment von dem Anblick überwältigt und im Nächsten Moment war sie in Chloe's Armen gefangen.

"Ha ha! Gewonnen!", triumphierte Chloe und streifte sich die provisorische Augenbinde ab. "Das ist ungerecht!", schmollte Max, "Deine wunderschönen Brüste haben mich abgelenkt." - "Du hättest dir ja ebenfalls die Augen verbinden können.", antwortete Chloe und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über Max' Rücken bis ihre Hand auf ihrem Po lag, "Wir müssen uns noch darüber unterhalten, dass du mir auf den Hintern geschlagen hast". Max schluckte trocken und Chloe kniff Max' Pobacke. Chloe sah ihrer Freundin tief in die Augen und sagt: "Du hast mich dich Jagen lassen... ", Chloe gab Max einen Klaps auf den Hintern und ergänzte: "ich will meine Beute!" - "Wirst du deine Beute auch fressen?", fragte Max erwartungsvoll.

Chleo lächelte nur und schob Max zum Bett ... **La Fine.**


End file.
